


The Masquerade

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After care, Demon Noctis, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, First Time, Insecurities, Kissing, Older Noctis, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Rumours, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You’ve been invited by your Liege and grand-uncle, the Archdemon Belial, to the Samhain’s celebration at Ifrit’s Den. The location was generally one of the most exclusive places for demons to visit. With Samhain, only those invited by the Archdemons are allowed to step foot in the club. Even though everyone wore masks, you recognised who they were. And the one wearing a mask that could be the twin of your own and stared rather intensely at you, was none other than Noctis Lucis Inferno, Archdemon of Lucis and the High King’s son





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Happy Halloween! Hope everyone is having a lovely spookey day. This story will be Halloween/Samhain themed and written on request of mywritingbox . She gave me two prompts which I had tried to incorporate to the best of my abilities, and she wanted Older Noctis. So I thought, why not make it Demon!Noctis? I hope you all enjoy it, not used to writing Noctis, so forgive me for any mistakes.

The soft music mixed with the laughter and conversations, the light rustling of clothes and the clicking of high heels. Ifrit’s Den had always been a sight to behold, but it was Samhain. That meant things were taken to a spookey level. Skulls placed all around, black, orange, and dark golden candles burning, cobwebs covering the walls. Different areas were specially dressed up like a witch’s cauldron, a vampire’s coffin, or a graveyard. Those who were invited were dressed up as well, this year the invite had read that it was a masquerade. So, every person attending wore some form of mask - most of them tied to the head with a ribbon, but some wore one that was on a stick or had painted a mask. To match the spookey theme, the colours people wore were subdued. No flashy yellows or greens, but dark blues, reds, and amber. Some women had even pulled on elbow high gloves for the occasion.

You adjusted your own mask - an mask made from black swirls and lines with sapphires as decoration - better on your face before you picked up a flute from a passing waiter. This was the first time you celebrated Samhain in Ifrit’s Den. The place was already the most exclusive place for demon-kind. You could only come there if you owned a special membership card - it all had to do with security. The last thing the Fates wanted, the Ancient Primordial Beings that owned and ran this place, that someone came in and caused mischief, breaking the Laws that made it a safe haven for the most demonic, violent, and powerful ones of your race.

It became even more exclusive during Samhain as magic coursed more freely, the Barrier between the Realms thinner than normal. It made the Fates even more angsty, so only those invited and vetted by them and the Archdemons were allowed to come and celebrate. Some may call it elitist, but it was the only way to keep the peace. It was already dangerous to have the eight strongest demons in one place, no need to add any other ambitious demon with dreams of grandeur to the mix.

The one who had vetted you was your great-grand uncle Belial, the Archdemon of Soloheim. The Archdemon who made their way straight towards you right this moment. Sipping on your martini, you conjured a smile on your face. Giving your Liege a curtsy. “Y/N, it pleases me to see you have joined us during these festivities,” Belial greeted you as they took your hand and pressed their lips against your knuckles. The demon was a giant, towering over almost everyone - even the High King’s Shield and Hunter. But their voice was soft, warm and kind. You knew they did it for your benefit, and of everyone around you.

Their aura of power had been dampened, even those who were related to Archdemons like you were, could find being in such close proximity to an Archdemon quite overwhelming. It still awed you that they had found you, a mere low-ranked Princess of Soloheim worthy enough. But not that you were going to voice that aloud.  _Never show weakness_ , your mother had always drilled into you. Not even in the eyes of kin. Demons may value family beyond humans did at times, but one could never be perceived as weak amongst those who weren’t.

You smiled at Belial. “Thank you for inviting me, Uncle. This place is quite an experience.” Their silver eyes twinkled amused behind the silver feathered mask they wore, the colour vivid against their dark ebony coloured skin. They released your hand as they moved to stand beside you, their arms crossed. It was almost funny to see them all dressed in a suit. Belial preferred combat leathers or more flowy clothes that would not restrict their movements like the suit would. Their braids were pulled back in a queue, silver threads mixed with the black hair that it almost gave them an aged look. But in a good way.

The Archdemon was one of the oldest Archdemons, but their face did not show any line of age. Only their aura reminded those that they weren’t some young little thing. Not that age was the defining factor in power amongst their kind. The current High King was much younger than your uncle, but his power….You mentally shuddered as your eyes fell on the High King, the man being present of course.

Regis spoke to his Shield, Clarus, and his most trusted Hafekon, the Hunter Cor. They looked at ease, just friends out for a drink. But you could not help but notice that Regis’ eyes wandered. “Oh shit,” you murmured to yourself when you saw what had drawn his attention: Queen Aeyanna laughing at Death who was known as Kevin. You never really knew why the Queen of Hlynn and the High King couldn’t stand each other, but oh boy. If looks could kill. You looked at your great grand-uncle who smiled amused to himself - having gotten a drink from one of his Dyiendons, those demons who protected the royals.

“What is the story behind them?” Surely, they knew what was going on. They was older than both of them, Archdemon before they ruled their respective Territories. Besides, they was known as one of the most neutral parties amongst the Eight. More often than not a tie breaker, because the High King rarely bothered himself with the general governing of the Territories. No, his eyes were focused on the Barrier that kept the Demon Realm separated from Tartarus or on the Veil that kept the Demon and Human Realm apart.

Your Uncle smiled and shook their head, the filaments in their hair looking more and more like spun-silver in the flickering light of the candles. Their finger tapped your nose when you pouted slightly. “It is not my place to speak about, Y/N. The private lives of the High King and the Queen of Hlynn are not our concern unless they have a direct effect on Soloheim. I do suggest not to ask anyone else. We do not need to get into a conflict with either of them with Ardyn rumbling at our borders.” You nodded understanding. The peace that had lasted the last two hundred years - a blink of an eye amongst demons - was a precarious one. No one wanted to be known as the one who caused the peace to grumble.

“I suggest you enjoy your evening and set aside all thoughts about rumours and such. Remember, what happens during Samhain, stays in Samhain.” You looked a bit confused at your uncle as they rumbled before turning on their heels and disappearing in the crowd. Sighing to yourself, you sipped your drink and started to mingle with yourself.

Events like these always gave you the chance to catch up with friends in other territories. Laughing with them as liquor flowed freely. Demons had fast metabolism so most sprites barely did anything to them, most of them just drank it for the taste. Or they would try some of the special brews made to create some form of buzz, the wines from Tenebrae were specially notorious for that.

The whole time you were talking, laughing, and making merry, you could feel eyes on you. Watching your every movement. A few times you looked around to see who it could be. It didn’t feel like someone bad was watching you, your body actually felt a bit hotter. But whoever was watching you, was more elusive than a shadow.

 _So many high ranked demons were present_. Some of your other relatives had come as well, keeping you entertained and even though your uncle had warned you about rumours, you could not help but listened curious to the ones that your relatives shared with you. It seems some folks had already sneaked off to one of the many rooms that Ifrit’s Den provided, especially those with succubi and incubi blood in them seemed to be getting frisky.

Again, you felt the eyes on you, and you turned into the direction of the eyes you felt on you.  _Blue_ , exquisite bright blue. They reminded you of the thunderstorms above the sea that wrapped the east border of Soloheim, of lightning and stormy clouds. Archdemon Noctis Lucis Inferno, the High King’s son. You had met him on a few occasions when he visited Soloheim or when you had gone to Lucis on your travels. A handsome young man with a warm heart, at least that was the mask he had shown to you.

Speaking of masks, his was made from black swirls and curves, decorated with blue gemstones that matches his eyes. It still showed the skin behind the mask, like yours did. Actually, it looked rather like the mask you currently wore, just a masculine version of it.

Noctis stood across the room from you, flanked by his most trusted men: Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto. You were surprised that Gladio had dressed up, the Dyiendon usually preferred to keep his chest bare. Something about being confident in his skill that he did not need armour. Men…no matter their race, they sure had quite a bit of arrogance in them.

He inclined his head towards you, his shaggy black hair framing that face just perfectly. Some called him an angel, a fallen one if he was one. One who could ensnare people with one powerful look of those mesmerising eyes. To your surprise, the man had not shaved, but still trimmed his facial hair. Giving him an older but refined look. You gave him a little curtsy, your cheeks feeling hot as the man kept looking at you. You quickly looked away when his friends noticed what caught his attention, starting to look at you as well. Being the centre of attention sure wasn’t your thing.

It confused you why Noctis was looking at you in the first place. Maybe you had something on your face. Making your way to the bathroom, you quickly checked on your face. Others were present as well, checking their make-up, helping each other or gossiping. “I heard Lady Lunafreya has been travelling to Lucis quite a few recently.” You stiffened for a minute, listening carefully. Tenebrae laid at the other side of Niflheim. It was an important territory to keep Niflheim in check, surely your Uncle would be interesting to hear if Tenebrae and Lucis were planning something. Hlynn lay between those territories as well, but wasn’t Queen Aeyanna on good terms with Queen Luna? Or….your stomach dropped for a second.

“She and King Noctis sure look lovely together. The whole dark and light aesthetic. Didn’t he spend some time during his childhood in Tenebrae?”

“My second-cousin twice removed works in the Lucian Palace, and the two Archdemons write each other often. It seems that the King’s childhood crush matured in something else. Oh wouldn’t it be wonderful? An union between the two territories!”

Seeing you had nothing on your face, and not thinking you would hear anything of importance for your Uncle, you decided to leave. Chiding yourself mentally over your own silly little crush you had nurtured for quite a while now on the Lucian King. Of course, of course he would like Lunafreya. Who wouldn’t? She was a rarity amongst demonkind with her famed kindness, some said they were related to angels. That would explain their healing powers that were an oddity as well. Of course someone like Noctis would be fascinated by that, and not some low-ranked Princess like yourself.

“What has made your face so gloom.” Biting back a little squeal, you almost pushed yourself up against the wall. “Oh my apologies, Y/N.” Noctis smiled friendly at you as he stood in the shadows of one of the corridors that branched out from the hallway you used to get back to the main area. Your heart raced as you saw those eyes again. So focused on you, even more than they had earlier tonight.

“No need to apologise, Lord Noctis. I was just a bit lost in thought,” you replied softly as you rested your hands in front of you, fingers wrapped around one wrist as you stood in the shadows with him. It felt…weird in a way. So hidden from view, but also rather intimate. Silly woman, don’t let those thoughts run away with you. He was with Lunafreya. Right?

“You want to share them with me?” You let out a little squeak, which made his lips curl up in a little smirk. The male stepping towards you. The whole time his eyes did not waver, did not skitter away for even just a second. He raised his hand, his fingertips brushing over your lips before he brushed them over the pulse in your throat. Oh….oooh. Your breathing quickened as the tension grew between you two. Making you a bit dazed and off balance. What was he doing?

“Oh, you squeaked. Are you thinking impure thoughts? Bad little Y/N,” he whispered amused as he stepped even closer. His toes touching yours now. His hand resting against the side of your throat, and his thumb brushing over your throat. You rested your hands against his chest. You should push him away. You should. But you couldn’t. Noctis stared at you with heat and interest in your eyes. Making you feel so feminine. Made you feel aroused and wanted. Wow. Checking your mental walls, you searched for any signs of manipulation. Nothing. Your walls still tight.

Neither of you said something, just stared at each other as the tension rose between you two. You could feel yourself becoming damp, your panties feeling like a constraint. You couldn’t believe this was happening, but it was. And you didn’t feel like fighting it. It was Samhain. What happened during this night, stayed there. And your Uncle had told you that you should enjoy yourself right. Why not make out with an Archdemon and have something to tell your children one night?

Shooting your fingers into his silk black locks, you pulled his head down. For a split second you worried if he was going to get angry, even though he had made the first move. Talking so husky to you with that voice of him, his eyes darkened with lust. But your worries were erased from your mind when his arms came around you, pulling you closer. His lips pressed firmly against you, and you felt your body burning like a flame. His larger body pressed you against the wall, the darkness around you intensifying as his wings appeared. Raising them high to create a cocoon, a little world for just the two of you.

Your eyes closed as you lost yourself in the sensation. His body heating up with yours. Hands roaming over your body, squeezing. Your fingers tightened in his hair, keeping him close as you drowned in the sensation of his kiss. Letting him sweep you away on the current of lust and passion. Power humming in the air.

 _Can all return to the main area. It is time we crown the King and Queen of Samhain_.

Both of you froze startled, for a moment having forgotten that you were not somewhere private. But making out like two juveniles in a dark corner of Ifrit’s Den. You pulled back sheepishly, glad you had put on special lipstick or he would be a mess right now. Okay, he sure looked a bit messy. His tie a bit crooked as his hair stuck up on all ends. You giggled as you adjusted his hair, looking not in his eyes. He still watched you with hunger as you still felt off balance. You had just kissed the Archdemon of Lucis. Wow, that sure was a power rush.

And the kicker was, he had come to you. Surely…it meant something. He wasn’t playing some game with you right. From Ardyn, you would expect that, but not from Noctis. He was one of the most upfront men you knew. Your head started to ache a bit as you thought too much. You needed to get away from here. Giving Noctis one last smile, you rushed away from him. Ignoring him calling your name. You needed to create distance between you two. One kiss, one stolen moment you allowed yourself to have. But nothing more. Nothing more could happen right… _right_?

Grabbing another flute from a tray, you made your way into the crowd and looked at the stage to one of the owners of the voice everyone must have heard in their minds. The Fates had arrived.

The liquid burned down your throat as you watched the three primordial beings who were also known as the Moiria: Clotho, Lachesis, and Astropos. They ran Ifrit’s Den. According to the tales, they had grown wary of managing the fates of all that moved through the realms with just the three of them. Leaving the job to a special company they created, called Moiria Inc. Now they decided over the fates of billions while the three beings had focused on their other job: Ifrit’s Den. A place where demons could relax, negotiate, and mingle without the worry of being killed for all answered to the Fates. Not even Kevin dared to go against their wishes. The three were some, if not the most, important peace keepers in this world.

Now, they stood on a stage, watching all those that attended. Clotho stepped forward, spreading his hands as a smile spread on his face. His dark eyes watching every single one. Another pair of eyes settled on you, but you decided to ignore it. Curious who the Fates decided to crown King and Queen. Actually, they only crowned one. One year, a Fate-chosen Queen chose her King. The year after, a King chose his Queen. This year, it was a King who would be chosen. No one really knew why the Fates did this, but what was known that those who were chosen sure had quite a bit of good luck in the year after.

“Welcome our honoured guests. It always delights us to see you here and sharing the magic of Samhain. As it is longstanding tradition, we wish to choose a ruler for this night. Blessed by the magic that electrifies this world during this special night. Of course, as tradition is as well, they are allowed to share one who they wish to share the bountiful honour with.” Lachesis stepped forward, in their hands a bowl made from an ivory colour. The material carved with symbols almost no one knew the meaning about.

“So without further ado, so we all can go back to being merry, I shall announce the King of Samhain for this night.” Clotho rolled up his sleeve and dipped his long thing fingers into the bowl. His, Lachesis, and Astropos’ eyes turned pure white for a moment, then Clotho pulled out a thin piece of paper out of the bowl. He held it in front of him, his eyes widening as he read whatever name was scribbled on it. “The King of Samhain, is Noctis Lucis Inferno.”

 _What?_  The thought rushed through the crowd, most thinking it but many whispered it as well. The surprise was almost touchable and understandable. How many decades, no centuries had it been since an Archdemon had been chosen? The last one you could remember had been Abaddon, and that sure had cause quite a stir. People whispered as Noctis casually made his way, and taking his sweet time, to the stage and climbed the stairs of it. Clotho stared at him for a long moment, before a mysterious smile appeared on his face.

“All Hail King Noctis, I guess,” he drawled with amusement as Astropos placed a thin circlet on his hair. Noctis inclining his head to the Three. Clotho hummed before conjuring another bowl in his hand. “And as it is tradition, you are allowed to choose your Queen of Samhain.”

“It is going to be Lunafreya. I just know.” You recognised that voice, it was one of the demons back in the bathroom. Your stomach twisted in knots as you could still feel his lips on yours. No, surely he would not choose you. It was much safer for him to choose Lunafreya. Or maybe even Iris Amicitia, the sister of his best friend. It would cause less…

“The Queen I choose is Y/N of Soloheim.” He choose  _who_. All eyes suddenly were on you, and you wanted nothing more to disappear in a puff of black smoke. But his blue eyes locked with yours, holding you in place. Anxiety tried to grab a hold of you, but his eyes. His eyes soothed you. They looked so soft and hopeful at you. Your feet started to move on their own accord, taking you closer and closer to the stage as everyone parted for you like the man Moses had once parted to Red Sea. People’s eyes watched you, but you barely noticed them. Only Noctis’ eyes mattered.

Something warm and special filled your chest. Of all the people here, in spite of all the rumours, he had chosen you. Wanted to crown  _you_. This night sure rocked your mind and world. Just showed you again that rumours should be taken with a grain of salt. Noctis stepped down a few steps of the stairs, holding his hand out to you. You placed your hand in his, feeling his slightly calloused fingers wrap around your hand. He helped you onto the podium and facing the crowd.

So many different expressions. Confusion, jealousy, amusement, joy, calculation. Your Uncle stared contemplating at you. Lunefreya had a surprisingly neutral face. The High King looked surprised for a split second. His friends though, they smirked pleased. As if they had hoped for this.

The soft weight of a circlet rested on your head and a second later, Noctis appeared in your view with the bowl Clotho had been holding before in his hand. Oh. It was the special paint that the Chosen King or Queen marked their equal. He smiled tenderly at you, dipping his fingers in the liquid which turned as blue as his eyes. Then, he drew a heart on your chest - your dress having such a deep neckline that it kept that area free. The paint warmed against your skin, somehow you could feel the magic coursing through you. Feel  _his_  power go through you.

“Noctis,” you whispered a bit breathless, unable to not feel aroused as his actions were just monumental for you. Somehow arousing you behind comprehension. You struggled with trying to make sense what was happening. But a little voice in your head whispered to not worry. To go with the current. To trust in this much more powerful being…who had always treated you nicely.

He just smiled at you, looking younger for a second. Handing back the paint, he took your hand again. “Shall….shall we go somewhere more private?” Your heart fluttered as he looked so sweet, a bit lost himself as well. You nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Enjoy the rest of the festivities, our honourable guests.”  _And enjoy the moment with your King, little Y/N. Remember, everything happens for a reason._  Your eyes met Astropos’ startled who smiled friendly at you. Before you could say more, Noctis pulled you along an into the crowd.

People watched you, but you kept your eyes ahead of you as you held your head up high. Yes, you weren’t an Archdemon, but Noctis had chosen you. It gave you confidence you hadn’t felt before. The markings on your chest burning pleasurably. Gladio and Ignis smiled amused at the two of you, Prompto holding his thumbs up, as the two demons opened the doors for you. Music started to play behind you, as the doors closed and you two were alone again.

You kept glancing at him, catching him looking at you as well, making you giggle. A wide smile appearing on his face. He pulled out a key card after the two of you had taken several turns, opening the room. You didn’t pay much attention to the room, more interested in the man who followed you inside and took off his mask. Finally, you could see his complete face, and it made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. “I want to apologise.” You frowned confused at him as he placed the mask away and led you to the fireplace. Thick blankets covering the floor before it, the heat pleasurable on your skin. “I did not mean for you to be put in the spotlight like that. I know it must have been uncomfortable, but I could not imagine anyone but you as my chosen Queen.”

Oh this man, so sweet. Part of you wondered how he could be an Archdemon, but you knew they weren’t one dimensional beings. They were as complex as the universe as well, possessing many different facets. He had chosen for you to see the gentle side of him, and you enjoyed each glimpse you saw of him. “It is okay, Noctis,” you reassured him as you took off your mask as well. His eyes moving rapidly, as if he wanted to memorise your face forever. “I feel beyond honoured by your gesture.”

That seemed to bring back his confidence, his shoulders straightening as he stepped closer to you. Cupping your face and brushing his thumb over your lips as he had done before. Before your eyes, he changed. His sapphire horns appearing on either side of his head, curving and twisting like his father’s did. His eyes turned almost completely black aside of the blue stars. Stunning wings appeared behind him, his feathers a sapphire blue that matches his horns. You gasped in awe as you hesitantly moved your fingers towards them. He took your hand and placed them firmly on his wing, stepping closer to you and resting his hand on your hip.

His feathers were warm,  _alive_. Oh if the humans saw him like this. A Fallen Angel indeed. Your eyes met his again, seeing all the stormy feelings inside of you mirrored back to you. You felt your true face come to the surface, his alabaster cheeks flushed with colour as the stars in his eyes glittered with wonder. “Y/N,” he murmured your name as if it was his salvation. As if he had longed for this day for so long already. “I wish to be one with you. To cherish you.” He rested his forehead against yours, his wings spreading and coming around the two of you again like before. Creating an own little world yet again.

He gave you a choose, if you wished to deny him, you could. But of course, you did not wish to. “I wish to be one with you as well, Noctis.” Your response made him smile widely again, his nose brushing against yours as you felt all kinds of giddy. His had pressed between your shoulder blades, getting you closer. And like you had done in the corridor, his lips caught yours in a kiss that wiped away all kinds of thinking. Making you only feel what this man did to you.

Clothes were pushed off, being discarded onto the floor as they were cumbersome and in the way. Hands making quick work of zippers and buttons as the two of you kept kissing, barely pulling apart for air. You sighed in pleasure as your hands moved over his bare slender chest, feeling his heartbeat, the heat of his skin. His, in turn, brushed over your bare back before squeezing your behind. His lips catching the startled sigh you let out.

He took the opportunity to move his tongue into your mouth, exploring and tasting you as you did the same in return. Once the two of you had been completely stripped from any stitch of fabric, he lifted you up in his arms and sat down on the floor. The fireplace cast long shadows and golden-orange lights on your skin, painting you like a canvas.

You tossed your head back a bit when his long fingers found your wet heat, his lips attaching themselves to your collarbone. Sucking and licking, before he dug his fangs into your flesh. It made a fresh wave of juices coat your nether lips and his fingers. Still, he pushed two of them inside of you to make you wetter. Working into a frenzy that made you call out his name, almost getting annoyed with him. Damn it, you were ready. You needed him now or you would go crazy.

The imp merely smirked against your skin as if he had heard your thoughts, which was impossible. His tongue brushing firmly over the little wound he had made, suckling on your blood. Each suck made your walls pulse, making you only wetter and tighter.

“Noctis, please, I cannot….” He growled as he kept going, those naughty fingers pressing and curling inside of you. Your hand removed itself from his shoulder to grab the edge of his wing. Squeezing hard. He growled, his eyes flashing as his body shuddered. You could feel his cock quiver against your inner thigh. Eyes locked again, both of you panting harshly. “No more playing,” you told him seriously.

“And here I tried to woo and seduce you.”

“Consider me wooed and seduced, we can go slow the next time.”

A sensual, pleased smile appeared on his face at those words, and between one breath and the next, he had impaled you on his cock. You almost came right then and there, squeezing the sensitive spot on both his wings now. Fascinated by the pure pleasure that filled his masculine features. “Hold on,” he grunted hoarse, burying his face against your neck and roughing up your skin with his facial hair. You wrapped your legs around his waist in response as he pressed the tips of his claws against your hips.

Then he  _moved_ , using his supernatural strength and speed. Your eyes rolled back as you only felt it. Your mind barely registering the banshee-like screams you let out, too focused on the hot slide of his cock in and out of you. Bumping against your spot with almost ever thrust into you. He moved you hard and fast, fanning the fire inside of you The coil tightening.

The room filled with your moans and his grunts, the sweat coating your skin as your breasts rubbed firmly against his chest. He had a good lock on your shoulder, his fangs penetrating your skin as his cock penetrated your heat. Merciless, relentless, and you only wanted more.

You pushed the heels of your feet against his lower back, spurring him on more while you held onto him. Murmuring his name as your own claws scratched his wings, making his thrusts almost falter as his balls slapped against your behind. His cock only becoming thicker inside of you, spreading your walls wider than you had thought possible. Mixing the painful stretch with the exquisite feeling of every bum and ridge of his cock stimulating your walls. Your nerves becoming raw from all the sensations that coursed through them.

Too soon, you felt yourself snap. Screaming his name loudly as you saw nothing anymore. Only white blinding light as you burned alive. Shattering in a million pieces. Utterly and completely destroyed. Your name joined his as he roared as well, his cock twitching rapidly which caused his seed to fill you up deep inside of you. Mending you back together and creating something new out of the ashes.

You barely noticed he laid you back on the soft blankets by the fire, still riding on the waves of your orgasm. The fireplace making sure that you didn’t cool down a lot. Whimpering, you felt him leave your heat. His hands gently touching your body as his lips pressed sweet kisses on your skin, you could hear the erratic beat of his heart. The panting.

Forcing your eyes open, when had they dared to close, you smiled at him as he looked back at you. “One second,” he cooed tenderly and walked away. You watched the flames as exhaustion tugged on your mind. He returned soon, cleaning you between your thighs and removing the sweat off your body.

But when he tried to remove the mark he painted on your skin, you grabbed his wrist and shook your head softly. “I want to wear that a bit longer.” Primal possessiveness and pleasure flushed over his face, he nodded understanding and made you drink something. Finishing off the bottle himself.

Then, he laid down behind you as he moved you onto your side. His arms coming around you and cuddling you close. “I’ve got you, Y/N…rest now, my little Princess.” His tender words made you giggle, entwining your fingers with his.

“Thank you, Noctis.”

“No, Y/N…thank you.” You drifted off, feeling his lips pressed against your head. “Thank you for being the light in my darkness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
